


Snippets

by Kitkat12323



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, also maybe some characterization changes, but i'll try to keep it close to canon as possible, everyone is human, floristMercy, flower shop au, may contain other pairings, mini-series, there will be some character background changes, things i write when i feel like it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-15 08:11:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12317154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat12323/pseuds/Kitkat12323
Summary: There's a flower shop that welcomes anyone wanting to buy or just have a look. Every flower represents something different; some hopeful messages while others contain only the truth. For Angela the shop is a place to find happiness among the blossoms. For Genji it is somewhere he doesn't have to worry. And for anyone else it is a place where a snippet of their experiences remain.





	1. Celandine

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a bunch of short or long chapters. Each chapter will always revolve in some way around the flower shop. The chapters are what I call "snippets" because they are a single moment for a character. Updates will be sporadic at best as I am writing this when I have inspiration and time. This is also my first Overwatch fic so I hope I can keep the characters as close to the original as possible. Of course there will be some changes since this is an alternate universe. Hope everyone enjoys.

Among the many shops that lined the shopping district, there was a quaint flower shop at the corner of one of the many streets. It had simple forest green awnings over the windows, and in gold cursive the name of the shop was written on a hanging black wooden sign over the entrance.

During the warmer months, there would be a few buckets filled with select flowers outside under the windows. The shop itself was nothing noteworthy unless one was looking to buy flowers, but once inside it was as if entering a different realm entirely.

Buckets of flowers lined the floor in neat rows. Each row held various flowers in different hues. Hanging above were potted plants as well. Some blooming with flowers while others just simple greenery. The natural sunlight the streamed in from the three large front windows seemed to cast the plants in an ethereal light. There were even more plants in the back room that customers could peruse. 

In the left most corner of the front room was a work area and cash register. There the owner of the flower shop would be able to see the customers come in and greet them. Often times, though, she was somewhere in the store tending to the plants. Only the bell above the door would alert her of someone’s presence. Angela Ziegler loved her shop and cared for all the plants herself. 

She had extensive knowledge not only in the care for them, but also the language of flowers. She would often help customers choose flowers with meanings so to express their feelings clearly. They were always lovely to see as she picked out everything with careful considerations. She was also happy to just arrange flowers for customers if they weren’t looking for a specific meaning.

Though the flower shop was simple, it held an internal beauty for those who ventured in by choice or accident.

\----

Genji Shimada was unhappy with life. The young man was wandering around the shopping district not really paying attention to anything. Gray hood pulled over his head, he walked down the streets back hunched and hands stuffed in his pockets. His very posture was a sign for anyone wanting to approach him to not. His eyes were firmly planted on the ground so as not to accidentally meet anyone’s gaze.

Life hadn’t been kind to him, and he had no desire to socialize with anyone. People who happen to be walking towards him carefully walked around him. Of course not everyone was fully aware of the brooding young man.

Angela waved to a customer as they left the shop. She held box of individual potted yellow flowers. Smiling to herself turned to go back inside but paused when she saw the hunched over gray figure coming in her direction.

Though she understood that some preferred to be left alone, she felt a sense of pity for the man. She couldn’t make out his entire face, but she could just feel like melancholy radiating from him. 

Stepping forward with a kind smile on her lips, she called to the man. “Excuse me?” 

The man didn’t seem to hear her as he continued to walk on by. Angela reached out and lightly tapped his shoulder. The man jumped and turned around pulling up to his full height. He was a few inches taller than her, she noted The glare he sent her would have frightened anyone else.

Angela just smiled sweetly. “Would you like a free plant?” She held out the box she was holding. 

Genji frowned. “No thanks,” he mumbled. His eyes quickly fell back to the ground.

“Flowers always brighten any room. Celandine very easy to care for.” She continued to insist. Plants always made her feel better, and she hoped that perhaps they would brighten the man’s mood just a bit.

Eyeing the yellow plants, Genji sighed. He had a feeling the woman wouldn’t leave him alone until he took a plant. Reaching forward he took a potted plant. The small yellow flowers stood out among the large leaves.

Briefly looking at her, he nodded. “Thanks.”

Angela smiled. “They signify joys to come.” Receiving a confused look, she clarified, “In the language of flowers celandine mean joys to come. So hopefully they’ll bring some joy to you life.”

Looking down at the plant in his hand, Genji could only stare at the small blossoms. He couldn’t understand how a flower could mean anything. His mother loved flowers, but he assumed it was only because they were pretty to look at.

Having done all she could, Angela turned back to her shop. Shifting the box in one hand she grasped the handle, paused and turned back to the man. “Please come visit ‘Nature’s Mercy’ if you ever need flowers or just want to look at them.”

The name was familiar to him, but he couldn’t remember why. He had only visited the country a few times in his youth before moving here permanently. He did not recall ever meeting the woman, but there was something about the name that tugged in his far memories.

Looking back up, Genji finally looked at the flower shop. Simple but elegant he could make out a multitude of colors from the shop windows. A hazy memory of the shop formed in his head. A blurred figure of a woman came to mind as she handed him something. He couldn’t quite grasp the memory.

The woman gave him another warm smile. “If you need any advice on caring for your plant, don’t hesitate to come see me. My name is Angela.”

Pulling himself back to the present. “I...thank you, Angela.”

Though he didn’t give her a smile, she could see in his posture that he was feeling a tiny bit better. Giving a small wave with her unoccupied hand, she went inside.

Standing outside with a plant in his hand, Genji could only stare at the where she had gone. After a few seconds he looked back down at the plant. The yellow blossoms seemed to stand a bit taller than before.

A minuscule smile formed on his lips.


	2. Golden Barrel Cactus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a flower shop that welcomes anyone wanting to buy or just have a look. Every flower represents something different; some hopeful messages while others contain only the truth. For Angela the shop is a place to find happiness among the blossoms. For Genji it is somewhere he doesn't have to worry. And for anyone else it is a place where a snippet of their experiences remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's an update. I'll admit I was putting this off for a while because I didn't like the chapter. However I decided it would work well enough as an introduction chapter to how Jesse and Angela interact. Threw in Genji because why not.

Jesse McCree had done many questionable things in his past that he wasn’t proud of nor were they things he would ever say aloud. They were so numerous that he had lost count. Though people often said the past was in the past, there were some nights where those memories would crash down on him. Those were the nights where he’d pull himself out of bed and head to the nearest bar in order to wash those memories away.

There weren’t many who knew the real man behind the easy going smile and wisecracks. Most passed him off as laid back or a drunk, depending on who you asked. Only a few knew the real man under the cowboy hat, and even less knew of his past.

He preferred it that way.

Standing inside Angela’s flower shop, the man felt lost in the sea of colorful flowers. Tipping his hat back, he glanced down at the blond who was going on about proper plant care. A lot of it went through one ear and out the other.

“...is also important because some plants thrive in warmer temperatures while others live in cooler ones. That orchid you have grows best in a humid atmosphere. You need to-”

“Angela, I killed it,” he finally said. 

He had come into the store to ask her how to care for the plant, though it had died a few days ago. He had hoped he could figure out a way to tell her the truth without upsetting her; Angela’s love for plants knew no bounds. Yet with the way she was going, he had a feeling he would be in the store for hours on end if he didn’t just tell her outright.

Her mouth shut with a click of her teeth. Looking up at him, she gave him an unamused look. “I guess I should have expected that,” she said with a sigh. “How did this one die?”

Rubbing his chin, he chuckled. “I may have forgotten to water it for a few weeks?”

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she inhaled deeply before exhaling. “Jesse...what am I going to do with you.”

“Forgive me ‘cause ya love me?” He grinned as she gave him a terse look.

Gesturing for him to follow, she walked into the back room where more plants were placed. Heading down an aisle she quickly made a beeline for some potted plants under artificial sunlight lamps. 

Jesse often wondered how she remembered where everything was in the maze of a store. He had once gotten lost when he was looking for soil, which he had passed a couple of times without noticing. Angela had to find him and lead him by the arm to the front of the store. From then on he rarely wandered around the store unless she was there with him.

Pointing to the potted plants, she said, “These are cacti. They’re very easy to maintain as they all they really need is sunlight and water once or twice a week.”

There was a variety of prickly plants. Some large with thick, intimidating thorns while others were small with tiny flowers budding from them. There were even some hanging from the ceiling.

“Well these will fit right in with my theme,” he commented, which got a laugh from the blond.

Looking at the plants, a round cactus caught his eye. “How ‘bout that one?”

Angela nodded. Gently picking up the potted plant, she handed it to him. “That’s a golden barrel cactus. This one is fully mature so it won’t grow any more, though they tend to take a long time to grow.”

Curious he gently brushed a finger over the thorny spines. Of course it hurt. “Damn it!” Pulling his hand away Jesse stuck the injured digit in his mouth.

The florist crossed her arms and giving a look. “Did you touch every cactus you came across back in New Mexico? I don’t understand how you have survived this far…

Jesse gave her wink and smile. “It’s my good looks, Angie.”

Snorting, she only shook her head. “Come I’ll ring you up and tell you how to care for it.”

Following her back to the front, he glanced around. There weren’t many other customers around, though it was early spring so she wouldn’t be getting a rush until a little later. He caught a figure standing outside one of the large windows at the front.

“Do I get the family discount?” he asked with a cheeky grin as he leaned back against the counter.

Angela chuckled. “When have I never given you a discount, Jesse?”

He glanced back at the windows to see that the man was no longer there. “The first time we met, you charged twelve whole dollars!” Angela just rolled her eyes.

He watched as people passed by without giving the store a glance. It was a pleasant enough day to be wandering around the mall. He finally caught sight of the figure from before. This time he was standing near the door but didn’t come in. It was almost as if he was hesitant to come in.

Before he could say anything an elderly woman came to the front. “Excuse me?”

“Yes?” Angela gave her a polite smile. 

The older woman snuck a glance at the door before whispering, “There’s been this scary looking man loitering near your store. I think he wants to rob you.”

Jesse couldn’t help but let a snort out. The old woman gave him a critical look, but he just tipped his hat to her. She meant well but not all scary looking people were out there to do ill. He wasn’t one to judge by mere looks.

“I’m sure he just wants to look at the flowers,” Angela said.

The old woman shook her head. “I would be careful if I were you.” With that warning, she wandered off.

“That will be ten dollars.” She smiled at him expectantly.

Quirking an eye at the plant, he picked up the potted plant. “That much for this thing? You’re goin’ ring me dry, Angie!”

“Oh, hush. You make more than you can spend.” He handed her a ten. “Anyways, water the plant weekly but not too much or it will rot. I’d place it in a spot where it can get a lot of sun. If you plan to transplant it make sure you wear gloves.”

“Gotcha. I’ll let you know if I dies within the week.” He gave her salute and quickly made a beeline for the door.

He could hear Angela call out to him, “Don’t you dare neglect the plant Jesse McCree!”

As Jesse came out of the store, he nearly hit the man standing outside. The man jumped before quickly backing up and mumbling some form of an apology. Though he couldn’t make much of the man’s face from under the hood, he caught a glimpse of a faded scar on his face.

“Ya know she doesn’t bite. She might if you kill her plants, but Angela usually won’t even hurt a fly,” he said to the stranger.

The man looked up at him with surprise etched on his face. Jesse could see now why the old lady thought he was casing the place. His face didn’t just have one scar, but rather he had many scars crisscrossing his face.

“...she gave me a plant.” His voice had a distinct accent to it, though Jesse couldn’t place it. He never had an ear for those things. Everyone recognized his drawl, however.

Jesse laughed lightly. “I’m not surprised. She’s always tryin’ to drag others into her love of plants.” Glancing at his watch, he frowned. “Well I gotta go, but you should go see her if you don’t know how to care for the plant she gave you.”

Before the stranger could say more, Jesse walked off. He wasn’t too concerned about the stranger. Though the old lady thought he was trouble, his gut told him that the man was just fine. He had a knack for these kind of things.


End file.
